


Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MWPP, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Sirius, a bright summer's day by the lake. Sirius admires the effect sunlight has on Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> It's short (just 269 words) and very stylistic, but I think (hope?) I managed to capture the moment. Feedback is always appreciated! Title phrase is from e.e. cummings.

You thought it must have been some divine act of alchemy when you noticed that day for the first time how the sunlight reflecting off the lake mixed just so with the shadows under the tree and turned the brown in his hair that perfect shade of honey gold.

He sat with you and beside you so still and focused on his text and you longed to reach out and touch him but you wouldn't dare. It had taken you too long to regain his trust and you had both lost so much that to risk it all again would be unthinkable.

Instead you just watched him in his beauty as the dappled sunlight moved gently over his hands and face and lips and you were astonished to find yourself jealous of an element of nature. He was yours and he was not yours and you believed that without him you were lost.

So as he turned to you with his eyes shining and the light playing off his face making the dimple in his smile irresistible you knew you had to take a chance and you claimed him with your kiss.

When you pulled away from each other he looked at you with surprise and you made a feeble attempt at an apology you didn't mean. He just smiled and held you closer and whispered _lovers alone wear sunlight_ making you wonder if the rays of gold made you just as beautiful as they made him. Then nothing else mattered except him as you tumbled down into the grass together and everything was perfect under the setting sun.


End file.
